Saving me
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: Rose's family are about to loss everything thanks to her father's bad decisions, along comes a stranger offering to help but at what price?


**This an idea I've had for a while and I am going to share it with all you here. I really like this idea and may revisit it later but for now it's just a one shot.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy**

Saving me

I stepped out of the car looking toward the old house before me, the place I'd spent my childhood happy and care free, and the place I'd spent my teenage years begging for freedom. It was a faded white almost brown, the porch steps had rioted so that the only way onto the porch was to run and jump, and the holy screen door stood hang on to one hinge for dear life. I focused my eyes to the second story were my old room resided. The screen had come off the window and the window looked like it hadn't been cleaned since I left.

With a sigh I stepped forward just my mother, Janine, opened the door. She was shorter than me by an inch but she still managed to force me into a back breaking embrace. But I guess her strength came for working the ranch her enter life.

"Rose!" she said. "I so glad you're here." She helped me grab my things from the truck and carry them up the porch and inside. "I'll let you get settled in then we'll talk." She said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door walking in with her still behind me. I placed my suitcase one the bed and she set the other on the floor next to the bed. I watched as she closed the door behind her. I turned studding the room. It looks just as I'd left it with exception of the thick layer of dust the covered everything. The purple walls, the old oak dressers, the full size bed draped in the blue comforter. My knickknacks from high school still adorned every surfaces and walls.

I unpacked then went to meet my mother down stairs. I followed my nose to the simple kitchen finding my mother at the stove working on dinner while Mason, the farm hand hovered over her. Mason and I had gone to school together all our lives and had even dated once upon a time. His father worked here on the ranch long before either of us were even born.

"Rose!" he said taking notice of me. I gave him a small smile. He turned toward me as I entered the room and pulled me into an awkward hug he smelled like horses and sweat.

"Hey Mason." I said pulling away.

"Go wash up dinner will be ready soon." Mom told him he turned and left the room.

Mom and I walked into the dining room taking a seat at the table. "So Mom what's the deal with neighbor?" I ask.

She gives and exasperated sigh, "His name is Dimitri Belikov, he moved here four years ago and has been trying to by the ranch ever since but your father refused to sell." A tear ran down her check, angrily she wiped it away. She hated to show weakness.

"Why wasn't I told?" I demanded. My family had been harassed for four years and I don't find out until after my father's death?

"Your father didn't want to worry you needlessly. You were in New York working with that fashion magazine also you had your boyfriend and your friends. We didn't want you have to worry about our issues." She explained.

Little did she know neither of those things were true any longer. The last six months had been the worst of my twenty-five years on this earth. I had lost my job thanks to a lying backstabbing slut, the very same slut my longtime boyfriend, Adrian, had cheated on me with. To top it all off last month my father had die of a heart attack, and nobody had even told me he was having health problems. I want so bad to blame the women in front of me but I couldn't I knew it wasn't her fault I'd been kept in the dark, the stubborn mule of a man himself had made the decision not to tell me. I got that form him, I smile to myself at the thought. I missed him, I wished I spent more time home when I'd had the chance.

Two weeks ago I came home for the funeral and stayed at a hotel, my plans had been to attended the funeral then head back to New York, not there was anything there. Once I got here my plans quickly changed. I discovered my parents were in debt and that there was someone trying the buy my mother out of house and home. After the funeral I left the promise I'd be back to help, I had planned on convincing Adrian to come with me, but that didn't work out, upon my return home I found him and the slut in bed together neither were expecting me. I packed my things and headed back earlier than planned.

"Tell me more about this Dimitri whatever." I demanded.

"Honestly, Rose, I don't know much about him, no one does. He's very private. He bought the Dashkov property and has been buying up property around it." She stood and went back into the kitchen.

The Dashkov's had been a wealthy family, but for some reason they'd filed bankruptcy and left town. I couldn't help but wonder why this stranger was buying so much land. What could one possible need with it?

* * *

The next morning, I awoke earlier then I was use to the help Mason with the horses, that what this was a horse ranch one of the two in the area. My father had even offered service to train horses. As I was walking into the stables so was Mason he smiles at me.

"I thought you'd sleep longer," He confessed.

"Please, I bet I run on less sleep then you," I joked nothing it wasn't true. He laughed.

After the horses where taking care of we were walking out of the stable when we saw an unfamiliar car pulling down the long driveway.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Mr. Belikov," he said with distaste. Mom stepped out of the house but didn't leave the porch. He parked and climbed out, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Any other time I would have been all over him but this man was trying to take the only thing I had left of my father and that was this ranch, there was no way I'd let him take it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mazur have you reconsidered my offer?" Dimitri asked politely I noticed he had a Russian accent.

"There be no reconsidering, you can't have the ranch." I said stepping forward. I waited for my mother to reprimand my rudeness only she didn't I spared her a glance, she looked proud. I was shocked but I didn't dwell on it as I stared down Belikov.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He looked angry that he'd been interrupted.

"Rose Mazur, and this is my families ranch." He looked stunned by my declaration.

"Mr. Belikov, this is my daughter," Mom said stepping off the porch.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter," He was clearly still in shock.

"Well she does and our ranch isn't for sell." I said. He got back in his car and drove away but I knew we'd not seen the last of him.

* * *

A month, that's how long I had been home, yet the ranch was still in debt. I had never had to run anything, had no idea what I was doing. Mason had been helping, but he was nothing more than a farm hand and had no idea how to run one. I sat on a small hill overlooking a field that divided Belikov's and my land, my horse Star was grazing just behind me.

I had spent my time home reconnecting with old friends. Lissa, who had been my best friend since I could remember, had married her longtime boyfriend Christian and had three children. I was surprised she and I had had plans to go to New York together and work for the same place, but senior year her parents had died in car accident leaving just her and her older brother Andre. I also had seen my other ex-boyfriend Eddie in town with his wife Mia, he and Mason use to compete for my attention. I laughed to myself.

"What's funny?" A Russian accented voice asked. I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up as Dimitri sat down next to me.

"It's alright, and I was just thinking about the past," I explain unsure why I had.

"I come out here sometimes to it peaceful." He says after a moment.

I offer him a smile, "I use to come here with my dad." I confess.

"Abe Mazur was a good man," He said.

"I wasn't aware you knew him well enough to know that," I said angry.

"We talked in passing every now and then," he answered unfazed by my anger.

"Oh," I focused on the field in front of us.

The bottom fell out of the sky at that moment I stood looking the back toward the house that was six miles away. Dimitri stood and mounted his horse that I had not seen until now. I follow his example and turned in the direction of the house. He grabbed ahold of my reins.

"Wait, I know a place that's closer," I hesitated. He looked at me expectantly.

I followed him knowing I really didn't want ride back in the rain. He leads us to a cabin half a mile way. We dismount and walk onto the small porch, there was a stack of wood against the wall. We step inside. Dimitri went back to the porch and came back with some wood, then proceeded to start a fire. I grab a throw blanket form the closest I'd been snooping in throwing in on to the floor and sitting down on it.

"Do you live here?" I ask after a he gets the fire started. He sits down on the blanket next to me.

He laughs. "No, I don't know why this cabin is here. It's been here since I bought the property." He explains.

"I'll bet it's were old Dashkov did he dirty dealings," I say. He laughs again, he has a wonderful laugh.

"Probably," He agrees. He reaches a hand out and caresses my face. I lean into to his touch then pull away coming back to myself.

"Why do you want my families ranch?" I asked to keep my mind from thinking about the way he was making me feel. Not mention I really did want to know.

"Rose I wanted to help your father, he put out a mortgage on the property and couldn't pay it back, though I'm sure by now you know that," I nod. "I offered to pay the mortgage and have him pay me back instead, I did this so that way he wouldn't loss the ranch. I had no intention to forcing your family to leave. The ranch brings in money but it's not enough to save it, I only wanted to help them."

"Why?" I ask. What could he gain from helping us?

"you are a lot like your father, always believing there is something gain. Is it so hard to believe I just want to help?"

"Yes, it is. Especially in this business ranchers only care about what they can get out of it." I said.

"I was raised to help those in need. Where I'm from, my enter community would pull together and help those in need." His gaze captures mine, I want to kiss him but I don't.

"So, even now with me having taking over the ranch you'd still make the same offer?" I question.

"I would, in fact it still stands." I hadn't noticed but we had moved closer to one another. I leaned in and placed my lips to his.

He responded moving his against mine and threading his hand into my hair. I pulled away as my hands reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head he did the same with mine discarding it and my bra at the same time laying me down onto my back before the fire. He placed his body over mine, the pressure of him on me felt amazing I had longed for this kind of contact for so long and now here I was about to make love to a stranger. I couldn't bring myself to care that I didn't know him I just wanted him.

I brought my hands to his pants touching him through them he groaned pressing himself into my hand. His actions excited me, I had hold in a moan. After a moment he push it away and undid his pants as I did the same for mine. He pushed his down reviling he wasn't wearing anything underneath, my eyes widen and he laughs. He moves to take mine off of me taking my panties with them. My body heating up his hot gaze.

At this point I need no foreplay and I tell him this. He kisses me and in one swift motion joins our bodies together. I moan louder than I ever have before, I'm not sure if it's the sensation he's creating in me or something more but sex has never felt this good. We move together as one reaching our orgasms together.

He rolls off of me and lays next me breathing just hard as I am. "Sex has never felt like that." He says.

"For me either," I agree. He smiles.

* * *

The sun has set and rains falls at steady pace outside these walls. We lay facing the fire his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I thank whatever god that exist for the rain that seems endless and this perfect untainted moment. He places soft kisses to my neck every now and then.

"My mom is probably freaking out right now," I say watching the fames as they dance.

"Maybe you should call her, I have my cell if you'd like to." He offers I smile.

"No, then I'd have to explain why I'm with you." I said.

"You don't plan on telling her about us?" he said sounding hurt.

Turn to face him looking into his eyes. "Is there an us?"

"Only of you want there to be." He whispers.

Did I want that? A part of me most certainly did, I was even considering his offer to help with the ranch. "I do want that," I confessed after a second.

"Me too," he leaned down and kissed me. Making love me a second time.

When the sun rose the next morning and the rain was long gone. We got dressed kissing each other now and then. We parted ways and I made my way home. When I reached the house my mother was talking franticly to a police officer, Mason who was standing next her to notice my approach.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried!" Mom throw herself at me.

"I'm sorry I got stuck out in the storm and had to take shelter." I explained. Mason eyes me suspiciously. I ignore him and allow Mom to lead me into the house.

* * *

Dimitri and I meet every day at the cabin for a month before I agree to his help to save the ranch. We talked about everything my time in New York, my long list of ex-boyfriends, his past lovers, rather lover, Tasha, also we talked about his family who still lived in Russian. We had no secrets, I'd never had someone I could be so open with, it was a novelty.

A month after we'd been seeing each other I told my mom about him. Not just that we were dating but also about our agreement with the ranch. Things went badly she didn't talk to for two weeks, she believed I was being a fool and allowing my emotions to govern how I ran the ranch. That wasn't true I knew we could trust Dimitri, she'd learn that to, I hoped. Even worse Mason over heard and confronted me in the barn about it. I told him everything I'd told my mom but made it a point to him that it wasn't his business. He didn't agree and told me what fool he thought I was ever day after.

It didn't help matters with Mason, when Dimitri turned up the three weeks later to talk to my mother and I about the state my dad had left the ranch in. it turned out it was worse than either of us had thought. Dimitri had managed to get everything right again but paying him back would be hard, after that meeting Mom changed her tune about Mr. Belikov. The ranch was in a good place at last and things with Dimitri were amazing life couldn't be better. Or so I'd thought until I found myself staring at the pink plus sign on the stick in my had.


End file.
